


Magic Cats and Hot Wizards?!

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Voltron Halloween Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Lion is fluffy cat, Black is a smug and totally bamf, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Muggle!Lance, Wizard!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Day four: Magic and Wizards! Lance moves into a new town and finds it very strange. He goes into a store that has a strange cat and GASP! IS HARRY POTTER REAL?!





	1. Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another story for Voltron Halloween Week! 
> 
> You'll be seeing an update for another spooky related story after this! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at KnightNuraStar and twitter at KnightNuraStars for updates! 
> 
> Or come chat with me. 8D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Willowstarr!

Lance didn’t know what to expect when he moved to the Town of Altea. For one thing, the name sounded like some fantasy Kingdom in an old fashion RPG game. Also, it was stuck in the middle of nowhere. Lance actually started to fear that maybe, just maybe, a serial killer will come out of the wood work and kill his beautiful ass. 

But, Lance was a McClain and McClain’s always stayed optimistic in any situation. Also, his job was worth it as the pay was good and they gave him four grand to move to the town and even have his own place. It was one of those opportunities that you can’t pass up. 

So Lance moved in the small, yet very beautiful town surrounded by forest and large farm fields. His apartment was small, but very cozy and the Veterinary Office he worked at was warm and inviting. But, Lance couldn’t help, but feel as though something was very strange about the town he lived in. He couldn’t quite, place his fin-... no he lied, he totally could.

“Hey, is there something wrong about me?” Lance asked, smiling when he fed his hamster a few sun flower seeds while his boss, Coran, looked at him strangely.

“What do you mean my dear boy? There is nothing wrong with you, Who told you that?” Coran asked, before he demanded. Making Lance smile, as his boss was slowly starting to become sort of family for Lance in these short few days.

“Well, everyone keep on looking at me weirdly. Like... yesterday I went to grab groceries and all these old men and women pointed at me whispering.” Lance informed, sighing as he looked down not noticing how Coran froze at the statement.

“Don’t mind it my dear boy. You’re just a new face in town! It will pass with time.” Coran informed, making Lance smile before he handed in his last report on the cat that came in. This town seemed to be very cat oriented as most of the patients were felines. Only on to two dogs came in every now and then while the other percentage was rats and reptiles.

“Thanks Coran, is there anything else you need from me?” Lance asked, getting Coran to shake his head.

“Nope! You’re free to go!” Coran informed, getting Lance to smile as he picked up the hamster before placing him back in the holding pen. Little Daisy was doing better today and Lance couldn’t wait to give her back to the little boy that owned her. Poor thing was sobbing saying how ‘Little Daisy is sick, please save her’.

“Hey, Coran do you know any good book stores?” Lance asked, making Coran poke his head from around the corner with a contemplative expression.

“I do! Black Lions is the best book store in town! It’s right next to Red Lion’s Auto Shop! You can’t miss it.” Coran informed, making Lance wonder if the town had an obsession with felines. Seriously, he knew there were other stores called Blue Lion, Green Lion and even Yellow Lion somewhere in town.

“Thanks Coran!” Lance called, before finally leaving the building.

Sadly, the good feeling Lance had before leaving the store was gone and shriveled up as soon as the stares returned. Lance tried to not let it get to him as he made his way to his car, making sure not to make any eye contact before he left to go find the store. Lance already knew where the auto shop was, passing by it when going to the grocery store.

So when he came to the street, he noticed the medium size brick building close by with a beautiful fracted sign that read ‘Black Lion Book Store’. Lance quickly parked the car, getting out and making sure to make his way inside as fast as possible to avoid the whispers and stares. While Lance liked attention, he didn’t know if this was good or bad and was starting to feel anxious with every person he caught doing it.

When Lance stepped through the store though, another feeling washed over him. It was a strange feeling, but it filled him with warmth and washed away the anxiety he felt like rain washing it all away. Lance walked through the dark and yet very cozy store. Looking a the books with wonder as he felt the spines of a few of the books.

“Meow.”

“Aaawww.” Lance cooed, looking at the large black cat that laid on top of a chair that was inside the store. The cat looked at him, almost like she was assessing him before she jumped off the couch and demanded to be petted. Lance couldn’t help to pet the surprisingly huge cat, seriously the cat was almost the size of a golden retriever making Lance wonder if the cat was a Maine coon.

“So cute, you wouldn’t happen to have any good books of fantasy would you?” Lance asked, laughing only to stop when the cat’s eyes glowed and suddenly a large book came floating towards him. Blinking, Lance took the book in surprise holding the thick hardcover before looking at the very smug looking cat.

Lance felt his legs shake and suddenly the chair that the cat was sitting on move to go behind him and forcing the other to sit. Clutching the book, blue eyes stared in disbelief as a tea top and some cups came dancing into the room. He watched the tea get poured into the cup before it floated towards Lance and stayed there.

Gulping, Lance placed the book to his side and took the tea. Bowing to the cat a bit, who bowed back and leaping up and onto Lance’s lap to lay down in. Lance sipped his tea carefully not wanting to spill the tea on the feline as he sipped the delicious taste of green tea and peaches.

Lance watched the pot dance away and like a dam, everything started to move on their own. Books that were piled on the tables were flying into the shelves. A duster was working on getting everything cleaned and there was even a broom hard at work. Lance saw little balls of lights floating around and some bursting into sparkles.

“...... Oh my gosh... are you magic?” Lance wheezed.

The cat looked pleased, flicking her tail and Lance watched the empty tea cup in his hand glow before vanishing from site. Lance stared, gaping at the cat who smirked again before she started licking her paw in content.

“Black? What is going on? You know you can't use your magic now tha-AAAHHH!!!” came a scream, making Lance look up to see a very handsome stranger looking at him in horror and surprise. But, Lance points at the man before motioning to the cat.

“DO YOU REALIZE YOU HAVE A MAGIC CAT!”


	2. Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!
> 
> Beta by Willowstarr!

Lance watched the man, stare him with shock and curiosity as he waved his own hand. Suddenly all the magic that was cleaning up the store stopped. And everything that was floating in the air dropped gently on the floor making Lance studied the man in front of him. 

He was handsome with a large build and a lean body. He had a scar over his sharp face, but his eyes were gentle and were the color of silver. His hair was black, but his bangs were white. I wonder if it was dyed or if the hair was just born like that. He wore a white dress shirt, with a black vest over it and black slacks that had matching shoes. 

But, even though the stranger was super handsome, there were other things that needed to be addressed that needed to be talked about.

“Your cat is magic! You're magic! MAGIC’S REAL?!” Lance shouted, while the stranger placed his hand up and the cat on his lap left him in order to stand beside the other. Quickly Lance got up from the chair, not sure if he felt comfortable sitting down while everyone else was standing.

“I can explain?” the other spoke, while Lance had a sudden realization.

“OH MY QUIZNAK! DOES THAT MEAN HARRY POTTER IS REAL?!” Lance shouted, making the stranger burst into the laughter and the cat roll her eyes. But, there was amusement there and the cat walked away and jumped onto the counter and lay on the bed that was nestled there.

“Yes and no. first, let me introduce myself. My name is Takeshi Shirogane, though you can call me Shiro.” The other introduced, walking up to Lance in order to give him a hand shake. Lance gulped, seeing that the other was a good few inches taller than him. He reached out and grabbed the hand to give a firm shake before letting go.

“Lance, Lance McClain.” Lance introduced, suddenly feeling shy. The stranger was very handsome and he looked at him with such concern and curiosity it made him feel weird and warm.

“Sorry, for the scare. It seems though that Black likes you.” Shiro informed, looking over to the feline who nodded her head in confirmation.

“Oh well, I love you too Black! Prettiest feline I've ever seen.” Lance informed, getting a smug look from the cat who threw it at Shiro. The male frowned at that, but brought back on a smile when Lance looked back in his direction.

“So like... I Harry Potter real? Did you go to a magic school? GASP! ARE UNICORNS REAL?!” Lance shouted, stars in his eyes making Shiro chuckle.

Quietly, the taller male started herding the smaller male towards the back of the counters and into a back room where a nice living room setting was set up. Lance was guided to sit on the couch while Shiro waved his hand making cookies and sweets appear on the table making Lance jump with joy.

“It’s just like Harry Potter!” Lance cried, in joy making Shiro smile as he sat in front of Lance.

“Kinda, everyone was surprised when that Witch placed the community out like that. But, seeing at how successful it was... well it made our life a little easier.” Shiro informed, making Lance want to melt.

“Oh my god, does that mean you-know-who exists?” Lance asked, making Shiro burst out in laughter. Lance pouted, watching the other clutching onto his stomach as he laughed. But, it was was nice to Lance’s ears and he found that he really like Shiro’s laughter.

“No! No! We haven’t had dark lords for centuries. But, we do have magic schools and magic communities. In fact, this whole town is made up of witches and wizards, you’re the first non-magic ever to come to this town.” Shiro informed, making Lance blink in surprise.

“No wonder I've gotten so many stares and whispers.” Lance spoke, not realizing what he said. He also didn’t realize the sad expression he made, when suddenly a warm hand wrapped around his hand. Lance jumped, looking up to those warm eyes that stared into his own ocean blue ones.

Shiro didn’t say anything, they just stayed like that, holding hands. Lance didn’t mind, in fact he wish this could last forever as Shiro’s touch made him feel happy and giddy, making him wonder how it would feel if the other cradled him in his arms.

“I’m sorry about the way the town is treating you. Some magic folk... still don’t like non-magic folk.” Shiro informed, making Lance chuckle.

“It’s alright, at this point i’m used to it!” Lance reassured, but it seems like Shiro didn’t gain any comfort.

Suddenly, Black came in the room again in order to rub up again Lance’s leg. Shiro looked at Black with surprise again while Lance cooed and petted the cat. Lance stood up, reluctantly letting go of Shiro’s hand as he looked shyly at the other.

“I need to get going though. Um... is it alright if I buy some books?” Lance asked, getting Shiro to chuckle.

“Of course.”

For the next hour, Lance stood close to Shiro who helped him find a few good story books about myths and legends the other thought he might like. He also showed Lance a few cute books about hamsters, since Lance made a comment about how he has three of them.

“So... I better get going...” Lance spoke, being handed the paper bag holding all of his books. The pair remained silent, until Shiro took ahold of his hand again, surprising Lance. His face went completely red when warm lips kissed his fingers before the other actually gave him a playful wink. Oh gosh, he was smooth as fuck too.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

“Yes, please.” Lance wheezed, making Shiro laugh leaning down to touch his forehead with Lance’s own. Their eyes looked into each others, and Lance continued to stutter and blush that made Shiro’s smile grow more.

“I’ll make sure it’s a magical night.”

"But, before I got can you tell me something?"

"Yes?"

"..... Is there a Hogwarts?"

".... If I said yes, would you faint? Lance? LANCE!"


End file.
